Snow and Sick Demons
by Sirianna123
Summary: After a snowball fight Bill gets sick. Just pure fluff.


I don't own Gravity Falls.

Ide for the story came from a friend of mine. :)

* * *

"Why are we out in this weather?" Bill asked for thousandth time while watching Mabel and Dipper build a snow man. Even wearing three sweaters, a jacket, warmest gloves and hat along with three scarves he was still cold.

"C'mon Bill. It's not that cold." Dipper was saying as they were dressing earlier, But Bill knew better and now was regretting even agreeing to go out. Damn those brown eyes and effect they had on him.

As the demon was cursing his only weakness a snowy sphere hit him, straight to the face… As he was wondering what happened Shooting Stars laugh reached him.

"It isn't fun Mabel." Dipper muttered still working on the snow man. Soon a snowball hi him as well – a miss from Bill who was now laughing at his confused face.

"It was mean for Shooting Star!" Bill defended himself seeing a dangerous spark in his boyfriends eye. A snowball hit said girl just few seconds later. With this huge three man snowball fight broke out.

Throwing snow left and right Bill even forgot how cold he was minute ago. And it went on until Ford came out and started shouting. Not that Bill cared what he had to say, it was Pine Tree he was bound to and it was kid who stopped him years ago. Smiling widely the demon hurled snowball straight to man's face.

"Inside! All of you!" man shouted not even looking who did it. Grumbling the trio listened and walked in.

Taking off his multiple layers of clothing Bill started sneezing.

"You sneeze like hamster." Shooting Star noticed with smile. Bill felt offended by this. On the other end Dipper gave him a worried look. Blonde just shrugged it off with a smile.

Worst part – for demon and his boyfriend started week later, at their house. Warm, warm, cosy home Bill wished he'd never left this winter… On beautiful, cold, sunny winter day Dipper was woken up by a loud sneeze from the other side of the bed. And nasty curses in at least five languages…

"Bill… what's wrong?" he muttered and yawned. One look at glaring demon later he knew what was going on. Bill was sick…

"Acho. I'm peachy. Acho, just wonderful. It's all your fault." Bill grumbled falling back to his pillow.

"Yes, it's my fault. I should have let you stay at the shack, with just Ford." Dipper admitted sitting up and looking for his clothes. "What are you doing?" he asked seeing that blonde was trying to get off the bed.

"Getting up?"

"Get back to bed." Dipper sighed. "You're sick." he reasoned.

"Fine, but I expect to be absolutely spoiled." Bill agreed lying back down.

"Okay. What would you want for breakfast?" human asked, finally dressed in jeans and a little oversized sweater. Instead of answering Bill started coughing. "Porridge it is." Dipper decided and left demon alone.

Bill was offended, and tired of being sick. Lying in bed all day without Pine Tree sounded boring and annoying. But, being spoiled sounded good. Yet still he was mad that his boyfriend decided on His food by himself. Not that Bill complained, Dipper was a great cook.

Huffing Bill got up, put on his own sweater and with three blankets he went downstairs. There he set up on the couch and waited for his food. And looked for the remote… that was somewhat important too…

"Bill? Why are you here?" Dipper asked walking in with bowl of porridge.

"Looking for remote. I'd die of boredom up there." blonde muttered trying to reach the thing.

"Just eat." brunette passed him the bowl and took the remote. "What would you like to watch?" he asked.

"Cartoons." demon decided, wondering how Pine Tree could make something like porridge tasty. And actually edible…

"Here you go. I'm going shopping, want anything?" human asked.

Bill wondered for a while… "Surprise me~" he smiled sweetly.

"Okay. So certain corn chips and cold medicine" human nodded to demons annoyance.

"Get me those powder candies." he huffed. How dare Pine Tree mention those chips?

"Okay. Here, drink it after eating." Dipper set a glass of water after moving coffee table closer. "Call me if you need anything." he added moving Bills phone closer.

….

At the shop Dipper called Mabel. "Sis, what's the best cold medicine?" he asked.

"Are you sick?" his twin asked, concerned. After all he'd only have Bill if it was the case

No, I'm not sick. It's Bill." he explained throwing cereal to his cart – Bills favourite cinnamon flavour…

"I'd have to ask Stan. I'll just SMS you, kay?"

"Yeah. I have some other things to buy." Dipper admitted.

Some time later he got the message and bought medicine Stan proposed. With shopping done he returned home. There he instantly went to check on Bill.

He found demon sleeping on the couch, some silly cartoon with two cats hitting each other with fish. He smiled at this sight. After covering Bill with another blanket and taking empty dishes to the kitchen he unpacked his shopping bags.

…

Bill woke up hearing shuffling of bags and soft humming from the kitchen. Even half awake he recognised Pine Trees voice. "Dipper?" he called, knowing that human likes to be called by his nickname. He could use his actual name, but that usually ended with arguments, and he wasn't in a mood for one.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" Human asked giving him a soft smile.

"Nah, I was just napping." Bill shrugged quite enjoying view of Pine Trees backside. "I got bored without you." he muttered coming in for a hug.

"Take your medicine and go back to bed." Dipper opposed pushing him away.

"Why?" the demon whined. He wanted cuddles. And maybe some more.

"The faster you'll be healthy again the faster we can do it." human noted with a wink.

Without a word Bill took the medicine and returned to bed. Being sick sucked, he decided.

The End

* * *

I hope you liked it, commonts/reviews are welcome.


End file.
